I really don't know why it's such a big dildo
Toad and MTDM rant. 18:09 All right, here's who they promoted. Prepare to sh*t yourself. :| 18:09 ... 18:09 Webly and Gideon? 18:09 -.- 18:09 And... 18:10 TDIwriter, the pompous dick. 18:10 Lalainee, who does nothing except obsess over Sprink's stories. 18:10 TAU, who's the same as Lalainee. 18:10 -.-""""""""""""""""""" 18:10 WTF. 18:10 WTF. 18:10 WTF. 18:10 Who promoted them?? Sprink???? 18:11 Yup... 18:11 -______- 18:11 And there's Owe, who's cool. That makes one out of six. 18:11 Webly - WTF. He just returned, like, two weeks ago! Sure, he renewed the newsletter... but anyone could've done that! 18:12 Gideon - the admins and half the wiki love him 'cause he's fifty. -.- 18:12 IKR? -__- 18:12 Writer - uhh... I dunno, I think I supported him. 18:12 And WTF?? 18:12 Uh, he can be pompous but I guess he's an ok writer... 18:12 WHY WOULD A FIFTY YEAR OLD BE WATCHING TDI??? 18:12 -_- 18:12 IKR? -___- 18:13 Lala - all she does is comment on Sprink's stories and blogs. And makes rankings blogs for only Sprink seasons. 18:13 Not admin material. 18:13 Yup... And has a pseudo romance with TDIwriter. 18:13 TAU - pretty much the same. 18:13 TAU - SAME. FUCKING. THING. HE'S LIKE, GAY FOR SPRINK. 18:13 Owe - yay. 18:14 (and, no, I'm not homophopic. I just HAD to let that out.) 18:14 Same here... 18:14 I support gay rights. But I agree. 18:15 And, srsly, WTF WITH SIX PROMOTIONS?? 18:15 One or two would've been nice. 18:15 BUT WE HAVE LIKE THIRTY ADMINS. 18:16 AND MORE THAN HALF ARE INACTIVE. 18:16 -_____- 18:16 My picks: 18:16 Me, Owe, and Fanny. 18:16 That's it. 18:16 My picks were you and Writer. 18:16 Do you know why they didn't promote you?? 18:16 Yup. 18:16 Sprink hates my ass. 18:16 YOU HAVE, LIKE, SIX FRICKIN STORIES. AND THEY'RE ALL EPIC. 18:17 IKR?! 18:17 He's probably jealous of your win stories. 18:17 He probably is. 18:17 LALA HAS NO STORIES. 18:17 THIS IS A FANFICTION WIKI. 18:17 He's just mad at me for taking a name he wanted... -______________- 18:17 Same with TAU. 18:17 TAU HAS NO STOR-- 18:17 Mary Sue?? 18:17 Yup. 18:17 WTF??? 18:17 WHY CANT SHE JUST USE A HYPHEN?v 18:17 ??* 18:17 That's the ONLY REASON why he didn't pick me to be an admin. 18:17 HE* 18:17 Naw, keep it at she. 18:17 And he picks names I want EVERY TIME. 18:17 YOU HAVE WAY MORE EXPERIENCE THAN FOUR OF THE USERS WHO WERE PROMOTED. 18:17 Gustavo was originally named Tony. Did I get that? NOOOOO. 18:18 WEBLY - RETURNED TWO WEEKS AGO. 18:18 HOW LONG WERE YOU HERE? 18:18 ALMOST A YEAR. 18:18 AND, LIKE, NO HIATUSES. 18:18 It's my 1 year wikiversary on monday. 18:18 TAU AND LALA - ZERO STORIES. WTF ARE THEY DOING ON A FANFICTION WIKI?? 18:18 AND, BECOMING ADMINS?? 18:19 Yup... 18:19 I HATED WHEN FEATURED WRITER HAD TO BE CHANGED TO USER. 18:19 ONLY. 18:19 FOR. 18:19 TAU. 18:19 What are they doing? Obsessing over Sprink. Think Sierra times 100000. Hell, think 8LIANA8 times 1000000. 18:19 YES. 18:19 I AM PROBABLY MAKING A BLOG. 18:19 BUT. 18:20 You'll get banned... 18:20 SINCE SPRINK IS SUCH A DOUCHE, HE'LL PROBABLY DELETE IT. 18:20 Oh, and guess what? 18:20 /this conversation doesn't leave us. 18:20 Reddy wanted me to be an admin. 18:20 SPRINK OVERRULED IT. 18:20 Yeah, I know. Except Neko may wanna know, but yeah. 18:21 No. This convo doesn't even get to /neko/. 18:21 OMG. 18:21 SPRINK THINKS HE'S SO COOL. 18:21 BEING IN CHARGE OF THE WIKI. 18:21 MAKING HIS SIERRA/8LIANA8'S ADMINS. 18:21 Yup... :| 18:22 It should've been Featured Writer, always. 18:23 Author* 18:23 IKR?! -_- 18:23 TAU: "I want to nominate myself for FA, but, i don't write. Can you change that? :(((" 18:23 Sprink: "idgaf what people say. -renamed it to User- 18:23 " 18:23 Seriously? 18:23 We're a FAN-FICTION wiki. 18:23 "The decision has been made, and the chosen are who the admins (at least who I consulted) feel would be best at this time. " 18:23 Shut the fuck up, Sprink. 18:24 He's a dick. He's TWENTY SIX. He has no girlfriend, no life. He lives at home, probably with his parents, and writes fucking stories every single day. 18:24 I fucking. hate. how more than half the wiki sucks up to Sprink. 18:24 I. 18:24 K. 18:24 R?! 18:24 His stories aren't even that good! 18:24 Yup... 18:24 They're fucking soap operas. 18:24 Total Drama = a comedy. 18:25 Remember when he said that he usually thinks up stuff for his stories on his free time? 18:25 Yup. 18:25 What about it? 18:25 He. Always. Has. Free. Time. 18:26 Like, i don't even think he has a job. 18:26 He doesn't. 18:26 His job is probably "an epic writer" on his profile. 18:26 Can you go check? 18:26 User:Sprinklemist 18:27 Wiki's down. 18:27 He doesn't have a job, either. 18:27 Gah. -_- 18:27 ok. 18:27 I have to have dinner now. 18:27 We'll continue this rant later. 18:27 Bye. 18:27 Oh. 18:27 BTW. 18:27 Eh? 18:28 I got my second MAD mag. 18:28 :3 18:28 Niiiice. 18:28 I love mad. 18:28 See ya after dinner. 18:28 First: June 2011 18:28 :p 18:28 Second: October 2011 18:28 I skipped the august issue unintentionally. 18:28 :( 18:28 :p